


In Ashes

by blueroanmare



Series: Phoenix Rising series [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueroanmare/pseuds/blueroanmare
Summary: A Phoenix AU, so if you've read the rest of the Phoenix Rising series featuring her, you know what she's all about. In this one shot, Phoenix is a businesswoman and has a new slave. What will she do to break the man?





	In Ashes

The slave knelt before the grey-eyed Phoenix. His cheek was split and bleeding. She held his chin in her hand and gazed at him. He tried to look away but he was forced to look at her.

"Rise, slave," she commanded. He stood before her and waited. "Strip." He chewed the inside of his lip and hesitated. Phoenix snapped, "Do it, or you won't like how I do it." The slave took a deep breath. He slowly took his shirt off, giving her time to appreciate the ripped muscles on his body. He then slipped off the pants and boxers together. Now he was naked before her. Her eyes roamed his body and she smiled. "You will serve me tonight, slave."

He trembled. He had heard rumours from the other slaves. He hoped they weren't true. She crushed his mouth in a kiss and he let her. As she deepened the kiss, she reached down and grabbed his balls and squeezed hard. He broke from the kiss and hissed in pain.

Phoenix yanked hard with her hand and that dropped him to his knees, gasping. "You do not break contact with me. Do you understand me?" He begged her, "Please let go. I'll kiss you if that's what you want… but please let go." She considered, then released him and continued the kiss.

When she had finished, he was excited but scared. _What next?_ She dragged him to the bed and threw him on it. The slave watched as she chained him hand and foot to the bed. Having finished, Phoenix reached into her drawer and pulled out a small bottle. Fear flashed into the slave's eyes as she also got a needle. _What was this?_ She smirked at the slave, "Have you heard of the serum? Let me explain what it does." She drew up several cc's of the transparent liquid and showed it to him. "_This_...is like Viagra. But so much worse. You will be hard for me… but it'll also prevent you from coming. Instead… it'll make you in pain. My pleasure is not for you to share, boy."

The slave trembled. He whispered, "If I say no…"

Phoenix laughed, You can't say no, boy."

He doggedly tried again, "But if I do… it's not consensual. It's rape."

She grabbed him by the collar and snapped, "You are a slave, boy. There is no such thing as consensus. Therefore...no such thing as rape." He swallowed hard as she raised his head and plunged the needle into his jugular. She tossed the needle and waited. It didn't take long for him to get hard and feel the first spikes of pain in his groin. She touched him very gently and he groaned. It was too painful already. What would it feel like when she laid with him?

Phoenix drew back to wait until the drug took hold. She set her timer for 10 minutes. As the minutes dragged by, the slave felt an increasing pain in his cock and balls. He moaned and tried to squirm, but he was bound too well. **RRRRING! **The timer rang, and Phoenix shut it off. She stood with a wolfish expression on her face and he began to sweat in fear. She brushed a hand lightly on his privates and he gasped with the pain of it. He pleaded, "No… please don't. Don't do this. I'll do anything for you… just don't do this."

She disregarded his blubbering and kissed him. Slowly, she took off her top, and he had to acknowledge that she was beautiful. How could someone that lovely be so evil? She trailed kisses down his chest. She was ready. She slipped off her pants and he was wild with fear. He started struggling in earnest. It didn't matter… she lay on top of him and took him in. He bucked and screamed in agony… it felt like sandpaper on fire. As she used him like a toy, Phoenix bit his ear hard enough for it to bleed. The slave's tears wet down his face and soaked the pillow. He was helpless, except to scream. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she came. She relaxed on him and sighed in happiness. All too soon, she began again, and again he was thrown to his deepest hell.

At last, Phoenix pulled away from him. The slave was exhausted and spent of tears. She left him then and went to her bathroom to take a shower. She came back and looked at the trembling slave. Would she release him now? Phoenix reached for one of his ankle chains but changed her mind. Once again she grabbed his balls and listened as he bellowed and bucked. The drug was wearing off, but not quick enough for him. She smirked and went back to the bathroom. As she got ready for the day, he lay waiting. The drug finally ran its course, and he was limp once more. The pain was still there, but exponentially less than it had been. He guessed it was from the bruising he could see starting to form.

Phoenix came back and released him. He got off the bed only to collapse on the floor. He was too weak. She kicked him in the side and commanded, Get up." He whimpered but managed to do as he was told. The slave staggered after Phoenix, who walked to the other side of her large room. A small cage waited there and she opened the door. Before ordering him in, she gave him a bottle of water. "You're in this cage for the day. The water must last that long too." Sighing, the slave crawled into the cage. He couldn't quite lie straight… the cage was too short. "I'm going to work, boy. Behave yourself."

She dressed herself in a business suit, checked the cage one last time, and left for breakfast. Phoenix was one of the heads of a large corporation, so she did not lack for money. Most of her slaves were those that worked under her, the one in the cage included. Their salaries went to her and their bodies belonged to her. None of her business associates suspected though.

She was always pleasant to all her co-workers. As she walked to yet another meeting, someone bumped into her by accident. The man automatically said, "Whoops, sorry. I didn't see you." Then he looked at her.

It was one of hers. Fear flashed through his eyes but she only smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. It was an accident." He nodded and hurriedly walked away.

She sat down at her boring but important meeting. What got her through it was the thought of the slave at home, still waiting in his cage. She knew the others she had at home wouldn't dare to let him out. In the meeting, there was yet another man who was her slave, who also seemed nervous but no one knew it was because of her presence. Only she knew under that tie her collar lay there and under his pants he was caged.

Phoenix spent lunch with some of her female co-workers. She laughed and joked with them, and had a great time before it was time to return to work. No one who knew her except a very privileged few knew the demon behind the angel mask. Everyone thought her pleasant and fun to be around. Even the slaves wondered where this cordial woman went as soon as she entered her own house.

It had been a long day for the slave in the cage and he wondered what would happen when she got home. Would she release him only to use him again? He wanted out of the cage, but he was still sore from the morning. **Click! **The door opened and he saw her come into the room. She ignored him as she changed into more comfortable clothes. He was hungry, having not eaten all day. Finally Phoenix turned her attention to the man in the cage. She unlocked said cage, motioning to him to get out. The slave stretched his legs out stiffly, then wriggled his way out. She allowed him to move around and get the kinks out. When he was done, he stood before her, wondering what would happen next. She looked him over, walking around him. She touched his genitals gently, making him wince. It was still sore and bruised.

Phoenix ordered him to the bed. _No… not again,_ he thought. He knew better than to beg though. She chained him once again. "I want to try something," she said. Without further ado, she firmly rubbed his cock. He gasped with the pain, but at the same it felt so good. On and on she went, and he was torn between the pain and pleasure. Oh, he was right on the edge. Almost there… and she stopped! _No!_ He bucked a little, wanting her to continue. Phoenix smiled at the sweating slave as he moaned. She waited until he was less stimulated, and began again. Again he was pushed to the brink, and just as he was about to come, she perversely stopped. He screamed in frustration but she merely punched him in the face. She did the tease and denial several times more, and the slave was wild with desire. Finally tired of the game, she left him still chained to the bed and went for her supper. He squirmed and fought the restraints but it was useless.

By the time she came back, he was soft. She chuckled at him. Before she unchained him from her bed, she locked him in a cock cage. He was embarrassed about it, but the plus side was if he couldn't use it… she couldn't either. She sent him down to have some food and do tasks around the mansion. He was locked in his tiny cage that night to sleep.

The next morning, Phoenix got him up early. She wanted him again. This time she made him stand and she changed his cock cage to a Kali's Teeth bracelet. The slave was really scared seeing those sharp spikes go around him. Now she lay on the bed and told him to start licking. He did as he was told, but as he got into it, he tried to go hard. _Tried_ being the operative word. The spikes dug into him and the slave stopped what he was doing and tried to claw the bracelet off. It was useless, and far too painful. Phoenix was patient, letting her slave feel the bite of the bracelet. Once he calmed down she harshly ordered him, "Continue your task, and under no circumstances stop until I tell you to. I don't care if you get punctured - unlikely - but a possibility. You must do what I tell you. If you're a good boy, I may let you come later. But right now, your job is me." The slave sighed, but dutifully bent down again. He had to mentally grit his teeth as his member once again tried to come to life and was painfully thwarted. Doggedly he continued, knowing the alternative was far worse. At last she called a stop, and he sat up panting. She kissed him softly, and whispered in his ear, "Thank you."

Phoenix got dressed, went to the door and called for another slave. To this slave's shock, the other man was Mitch, a co-worker of his. She commanded, "Mitch, dress him and get yourselves ready for work. He goes today too." Mitch nodded and looked at the slave still on her bed. He motioned for the slave to come with him.

Once away from her, the slave whispered, "I can't go to work, Mitch."

Mitch turned and asked, "Why not? You worried about that cage you're wearing?"

The slave hung his head in shame, "That among other things."

Shaking his head, Mitch looked around to see if anyone else was there and pulled down his pants. The slave was shocked to see that Mitch also wore a KTB as well. Mitch quickly pulled his pants up as well and explained, "We wear them until she needs us. You didn't think you were the only one sparking her, did you? No… she was only training you. You gotta go to work with me. Most importantly, when she gets there we must act like we don't know her, much less that we are slaves. Do you understand?" The slave sighed but nodded.

The two of them got themselves dressed in business suits, shaved, and had a quick breakfast. Mitch ensured that the slave's shirt covered his collar properly so no one would know. He had a bruised face, but that couldn't be helped… he'd just have to make up a story if anyone asked. The two of them took the bus to work. Once arrived, they went to their separate offices, but Mitch whispered, "Remember, everything is normal, okay?" The slave nodded and went to his office.

He worked steadily through the morning. He did get uncomfortable a few times with his cage, but as long as he was relaxed, it did not bother him at all, he was merely super aware that it was there and wished to avoid any painful consequences. As he went for a coffee during break, he saw Ashley, his co-worker already at the machine. She called to him in a friendly manner, and he smiled. She was always funny, laughing and joking. She turned to him with her steaming cup in her hand, and saw his face. "Oh my, what happened to you?"

He touched the bruises, and answered, "Oh I'm fine. I just fell down the stairs, isn't that stupid?"

She tsked at him, "You have to be careful! We need you around here!"

He nodded in thanks, and suddenly a firey pain in his groin exploded in his mind. He managed to excuse himself and rushed to the bathroom. He tried his best to think of something, _anything_ other than how sexy Ashley had looked just now, being all concerned about him. It was too late… the spikes were making themselves known even more as he somehow grew harder. _No… I have to stop this_, he thought, as he was forced to his knees in agony. This was ridiculous! Phoenix had her hold on him even though she was not near him. He squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to think on the business plan he was working on, trying to get a new client, getting a coffee - anything at all to stop him from paying attention to what was happening below.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he felt the pressure release, and he was able to get up off the floor. He dusted himself off, and quickly splashed his face with water. He walked out, got his coffee, and beat a hasty retreat to his office. He gulped down some of his coffee in relief. He avoided his female co-workers for the rest of the day, not wanting to repeat the experience. Mitch came for him at the end of the day, but before leaving he entered his office and shut the door behind him. "How did today go?" The slave sighed and told him what had happened. Mitch grimaced, "Yeah, that happens sometimes. Unfortunately, you'll have to learn to control yourself around the women. Lucky for you, Phoenix wasn't here today. She will be next time though, and rest assured that she will check in on you."

He asked Mitch, "Do we wear these every day?"

Mitch rubbed the bridge of his nose but replied, "Yes, we do. It's the only way she can control us when we're not around her. It's too effective… but what choice do we have? We wear them so we can go ahead and work and get out of that place. If we didn't wear them, we'd be locked in those tiny cages she likes to use for the day while she's gone to work. Would you like that?" The slave could see his point. No, that would be terrible. He understood. The two slaves left to catch the bus back to Phoenix's place again.

After they arrived, they changed back to their slave clothes again, and split up to do their separate duties. The slave went to the kitchen to start on Phoenix's supper. He found two other slaves there already; one was cleaning, and the other was also supposed to help with supper. Soon Phoenix walked into the kitchen and sat at the table with her laptop. She watched all three of them as she worked. Mitch came into the kitchen too, intending on getting some water, but stopped dead when he saw her. He was about to leave when Phoenix looked up. She motioned him over, and he tremblingly came to her and knelt. She whispered in his ear, and Mitch's lips pinched. Phoenix pulled down her own pants and sat again, with the laptop on her lap, and Mitch between her legs. The sounds that came from her drove every slave in the room to their knees in pain. The slave wished once again that he was not wearing that stupid bracelet, but he knew that Phoenix meant for this to happen. She got off on the pain she was inflicting on them without even touching them, using their own biological drives against them. Finally she called a halt, and left the room, Mitch gasping with his own pain. Slowly every slave recovered, and continued on their tasks.

The slave was able to finish Phoenix's dinner and had it on her table by the time she returned. She ate her food, then kissed him deeply in thanks. He put her out of his mind as she did so, and he managed not to get spikes into him. The other slave wasn't so lucky. They cleaned up together, and the slave hurried to finish his other tasks. He knew he'd get punished if he didn't.

This time, when it was time to go to bed, one of Phoenix's guards ushered them all into the kennel room. There were those tiny cages stacked on top of each other, much like a puppy mill. The slaves were forced to climb in the cages and be locked up there for the night. In the morning, they were released again, and given their assignments. The slave looked at his list. He had the top floor to vacuum and then "bedroom duties" after he finished work. What would she do to him now? It was the weekend, and he had heard that she liked to "play" harder over the weekend.

He finally made his way to her room, where he found her waiting. Phoenix looked up from her book and smiled as he sank to his knees before her. "Get those clothes off," she snapped. He bared himself for her once again. She brushed her hand across his face and softly said, "I will let you have some pleasure today. But first, we must have pain." She looked down at his KTB, and added, "More than that, anyway. I must feel your blood running." The slave sharply inhaled, but didn't move. Phoenix got up and took his hand. He followed her across her very expansive bedroom. He saw places where a slave could be tied onto the wall. She attached his wrists to chains above his head and clipped his collar to a waiting chain as well. After some thought, she kicked his legs apart and used a leg spreader. He was now spread-eagled for her. He heard her walk away and looked over his shoulder. She rummaged around in her drawer, and pulled out a whip. He caught his breath… this wasn't any old thing. That thing looked like it could cut him to ribbons if she chose to do so. _I must feel your blood running_. So that's what she meant. This was going to hurt.

He heard her come back and square off behind him. The slave leaned his head on the wall, waiting for the coming pain. _Crack_! The first blow jolted him. _Crack_! The second crossed over the first. The whip kept coming down hard on his back. He couldn't hold the pain in any more, and screamed. He felt the blood trickle down his back as she laid another vicious stroke into him. _Crack_! He'd counted a dozen strokes already, and it seemed she wasn't done with him. _Crack_! He bellowed again, but Phoenix showed no mercy. Two dozen strokes, and he felt like his back was on fire. Six more gut-wrenching lashes later and she stopped. The blood had run down his legs to his feet and he was now standing in a pool of his own blood. She leaned close to him and put a finger in one of his welts. He howled, but tried not to move.

Satisfied, Phoenix walked away to her bed. He watched as she pulled out a plastic sheet to put on it. _Didn't want to mess her bed up, did she?_ He sighed. Would she be on bottom or top? It'd be easier for him if he was not lying on the bed. Phoenix returned and unchained him. He swayed on his feet but she watched that he didn't fall. Just before he hopped on the bed, she removed his bracelet. She checked to see that he hadn't been punctured...he was surprised to find that somehow he wasn't...and ordered him to lie face up on the bed. Groaning in pain, he did as he was told. She chained him once again to the bed, but she did not use the drugs. She kissed him deeply and he allowed himself to respond to that. She whispered in his ear, "I will use you as much as I will. Just don't come before me. If you do… I will use the serum."

The slave nodded in response, and willed himself. The training with the cage seemed to have helped a lot with this. As she moved on him, his own pleasure coursing through him, he focused on her needs, her desires. He told her when he was too close and she stopped the play. "Good boy" she whispered. At last she came, and he was so close on the edge, but he hung on until she said, "Go ahead." He exploded with pleasure, and pain too as the bloody welts on his back dug into the plastic sheet. Spent and done, he panted. She laughed, "Did you like that?" She got off him, and once again left for the shower, leaving him alone.

Returning, she unchained him, buckled on the KTB, and called again for Mitch. Mitch came and took the bloody slave away to get cleaned up. The other slave shook his head as he washed the lacerations. "You know it takes more than a week to really heal from these, right?" The slave didn't understand so Mitch continued, "Means I can bandage you now, but you have to go to work like that." The slave inhaled sharply. He could barely move now. How was he supposed to do this? But he knew he'd have no choice. Later, he had heard another slave screaming as she used the serum on him. He hoped he wouldn't feel that himself anytime soon, but again, he had no choice.

The next day, the slaves all worked hard doing all the jobs they couldn't do during the week because they worked at the office. Phoenix lounged around most of the day, watching this slave or that one. Mitch was the sex slave of the day, and his voice was heard bellowing. He returned to duty with a black eye and a waddle. The slave looked at him, but Mitch only said, "I'll be okay. Just wish she hadn't punched me in the eye. It'll be hard explaining that tomorrow." They all went to sleep that night in their kennels, like they did every day. The slave found the kennels more difficult because his back still hadn't healed. Someone had to change the bandages several times because he kept ripping open his scabs and bleeding through.

Monday morning dawned bright and fair. It wasn't bright and fair to the slave, as he was dragged to her bed and chained there once more. He looked fearfully at her as she pulled out her needle of serum once again. His cage was taken off and he was injected. Soon enough the raging pain ripped through his cock and balls again, and she was on top of him aggressively. He couldn't take the pain. He didn't want to scream, but eventually he broke down in agony. She bit him on the shoulder, the one that was cut from the lash. He begged and sobbed, "Please have mercy. Please have mercy. I'll do what you want. Please stop hurting me." Phoenix did not stop. Again and again she pounded him and he lost count of how many times she came. He was in a floating cloud of pain with not one ounce of pleasure. He was hoarse by the time she was done.

After Phoenix finally let go of him, she had her shower and got ready for the day. She released him from his bonds, and he hoped the Kali's teeth would be left off him today. No such luck, she bound the cruel spikes on his cock again, and _horrors!_ told him he must go to work. How? He could barely walk thanks to the workout this morning. And she expected him to waltz into the office as if nothing had happened? His back was torn to shreds, his cock and balls still inflamed from the rape, and he was wearing a cruel cage on top of that.

Somehow he stuttered, "N...n..no. I can't…" but he was grabbed by the collar and almost strangled. She was furious.

"You **will** do what I tell you! For that… you must be punished." The slave shuddered as he tried not to choke. Her eyes blazed, "When you come home, I expect you to be here in this room naked, and we will repeat this morning's exercise. And you **will** go to work tomorrow with no complaints." The slave managed to gasp out, "I'm sorry.. I won't refuse you again!" She let him go, and gave a sharp kick in the balls. He collapsed, moaning, but soon dragged himself up and prepared for work.

That day was so long and painful, and it was quite the job hiding it. And at the back of his mind all day long was the horror he would have to face when he got home.

Phoenix broke the slave that night.

_On a stormy sea of moving emotion_

_Tossed about I'm like a ship of the ocean_

_I set a course for the winds of fortune_

_But I hear the voices say….._

_Carry on my wayward son_

_For there'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_


End file.
